Resident Evil: The Mutagen Saga
by Choco Scorpion Bat
Summary: A new mutagen has been released by Umbrella, in a small South American village in the Amazon, turning hundreds into gruesome bloodthirsty monsters. Chris Redfield and his sister, Claire are sent to investigate, but when their signal is lost, Leon S. Kennedy must track them down and find out just what is going on.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Before you go any further, I must extend a very grateful hand of thanks to my good friend and bro, Skyler, for helping me create this story. Without him, I wouldn't have made it past the introduction. Thanks bro, your ideas were genius!

RESIDENT EVIL: The Mutagen Saga

Book I: Plagas ventrialis

Part I

Chapter I

South America, the Amazon, Coordinates Classified

The South American village buzzed with life in the heart of the Amazon jungle, protected from the outside world by behemoth trees and a wall of vines that entangled each other in their green caress. The children played sports in the open, kicking a ball crafted from animal skin and filled with water. They screamed and laughed in joy as they kicked up dust. The women smiled and washed clothes or cooked, chatting amongst themselves in an unknown language long forgotten by civilization.

An air of ancient power rested over this old village, its mirth and strange majesty seeping into the earth, giving life to this most ancient town. A sort of energy enveloped the area, you could feel it. It hummed as it sustained its people, creating a proverbial shield.

Suddenly, it all went quiet as the man staggered into the village. His walk was not quite right; a steady step, then a crooked side step. He groaned and lurched forward, barely keeping his balance. The Amazonian stopped in the center of the court. He screamed, the sound echoing in the area, sending a flock of birds to the air. The children screamed, huddling together in fear. The man convulsed, writhing in agony, clutching his tanned head. The vessels stood out as veins of tendrils appeared on his head, exploding out of his body, wiggling in the green-tinted air.

The adults raced over, grabbing their children as the grotesque transformation continued. Women and children weeped, as the men stood their ground, horrified. More black tendrils blew out of the flesh of the man, creating a wriggling mass of tentacles in a pool of blood. The weird extensions returned to the inside of the man, and he fell backwards, seeming to be dead.

A woman approached him, quivering. Suddenly, he attacked her, screeching like a demon. He clawed her, throwing the woman down, when his head exploded in a mass of brain and gore. A writhing mass of crimson tentacles, teeth, and petals shot out of the neck of the man.

The tentacles grabbed the screaming woman and dragged her to the host body. The petal-like lips shot forward and opened, revealing a maw rimmed with teeth, and a tongue-like appendage with a spore on it. There was no question what this beast meant to do. The petals forcibly latched onto the screaming woman's face, silencing her, and shoved the spore into her throat, before releasing her. The infected woman choked it down, vomiting and gagging, on her knees. The villagers now panicked, screaming and running. The host grabbed another villager, infecting him with the spore as well.

Plagas ventrialis had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Part I

Chapter II

North America, B.S.A.A. Headquarters, Coordinates Classified

Chris Redfield walked down the light blue metal corrider with purpose, occasionally nodding at a fellow field agent. He stopped in front of an iron door with the B.S.A.A. logo and "War Room" printed on it. He opened the door and stepped inside. Immediately, he was greeted by Claire, his sister.

"Chris! Thank goodness you're here."

"Aren't you supposed to be with the TerraSave emergency response team?" he asked, walking over to a seat. Claire sat beside him.

"They're here, too," she responded, pointing behind her. Chris took an incredulous look behind him before turning to face Claire.

"What in..." he muttered.

Before he could finish his thought, the director of missions stepped up to the podium and spoke.

"Good afternoon," he said. "I appreciate you all being here today. This is an urgent matter, one the B.S.A.A. nor TerraSave can tackle on their own. An especially aggressive strain of the Plagas virus has erupted in South America, tearing its way through Colombia, Chile, Trinidad, and the Amazon. It is only a matter of time before the entire of Brazil is wiped out."

The director pressed a button, and a map appeared, detailing South America.

"The orange areas are infected regions."

Splotches of orange appeared over 50% of the northern portion of South America, with a few scattered areas.

"Now for the decimated regions."

With another click, red splotches appeared on Venezuela, Ecuador, Peru, Chile, Colombia, and most of Brazil. Not even the outlying islands escaped the plague of death. Claire gasped and covered her mouth, horrified. Chris frowned in grim acknowledgement. The director pushed the button and the map vanished.

"We need a team to go in and assess the true extent of the situation in a remote village. Chris, Claire, you two are that team. Special agent Shiraz Dy Hommand will accompany you."

Chris and Claire nodded, and left the room. Shiraz looked at the director incredulously.

"You get used to it," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Part I

Chapter III

Unknown Air Space, International Skies, Coordinates Unknown

All Chris could hear were the roar of the jetplane engines as the unmarked craft ran down the runway. He strapped himself in and looked out of the window. He may never see this place again, considering the extent of the outbreak. He pushed the thought out of his mind and turned his head to face Claire. She had grown from a small girl into a beautiful young woman. She caught his eye, and placed a hand on his.

"Is something wrong, Chris?" she asked. Chris shook his head, and took out his B.S.A.A. issued PDA, and began reading up on Plagas ventrialis. Not much to go on other than that it was incredibly aggressive and spread like wildfire due to the tentacles and ability to spread spores more efficiently than its cousin, Las plagas plagas. Not much, but it would have to do.

It was evening when they crossed into Mexico, the sky was pink, red, and orange, casting a soft glow on the cabin. Claire was asleep, while Chris pondered the mission. He was loyal to the B.S.A.A. but he wondered why they only sent him, Claire, and the Indian man, Shiraz. Chris had met the man briefly back at HQ, and found himself at odds almost immediately. He was a stiffy-a by-the-book kind of guy, while Chris preferred improvisation and intellect. This would be a long mission.

A thumping from the rear of the plane jolted him from his reverie, and woke up Claire, who raised her head from Chris's shoulder. Chris put a hand on her shoulder and got up.

"Go back to sleep, I'll check it out."

Claire nodded, and laid her head back. Chris silently took out his Hydra, checked the clip, and walked to the rear door leading to the storage area. He checked the lock, and found it loose. Chris opened the door and pressed his back against the wall, side-stepping his way around the crates, sticking to the shadows. The noise was getting louder, so he was closer. Chris knelt behind a crate, noting its destination to be Veracruz, Mexico. From his vantage point, Chris could see Shiraz before an open crate, holding a Hydra. Inside the crate was multiple guns of various calibers and gauges, including an RPG.

What was he up to?


	4. Chapter 4

Part I

Chapter IV

Chris stood and pointed the Hydra at Shiraz's head, keeping one hand on his comlink in case he needed Claire. Dy Hammond was up to something, and it couldn't be good.

"Alright Hammond, I need answers and I need them now!" growled Chris.

Shiraz paused, and then chuckled.

"Mister Redfield. How quaint."

Chris gripped the Hydra tightly, gritting his teeth. This fool was crazy.

"Hammond! Explain yourself before I put you down as a threat to national security!"

Hammond chuckled and turned around. Chris nearly dropped his gun when he saw Shiraz's face. It was mostly gone, replaced by a grotesquely disfigured mismatch of fangs, armor plating, and yellow eyes. Chris fired his gun, but the bullet ricocheted off the armor. Shiraz laughed and ripped his shirt off, revealing a rapidly spreading infection that tore away his flesh, replacing it with maroon armor and spines. His left arm exploded in a mass of gore and bone as a huge crab-like claw replaced it. A whip-like tail with a large telson completed the horrible transformation.

"Not again," Chris groaned, and ducked to the side to avoid the tail. The B.S.A.A. had some explaining to do.

...

Claire jumped awake at the sound of the Hydra being fired. She looked at the empty seat beside her and quickly unstrapped herself, grabbing her own gun. Bolting to the rear, she prayed he was alright. A startling roar stopped her in her tracks. Claire steeled herself and kicked the door in, aiming down the gun sights. She saw a cloud of dust and then Chris tackled her to the floor, barely avoiding the deadly tail. Claire yelped in surprise before Chris helped her up. They ran between the crates, ducking to avoid the tail of the creature.

"What is that thing?!" shreaked Claire as she rolled to the side. The telson smashed into a crate, scattering its contents. Vials. Chris fired a shot, and looked at his sister.

"Shiraz."

Claire looked surprised, then fired her gun. The bullet simply bounced off.

"We're gonna need something bigger," she said.

Chris then remembered the RPG.

"Claire, you see those fire extinguishers? Shoot them, then I'll go around and grab the RPG."

Claire nodded, then fired at the canisters. They exploded, enveloping the shreaking Shiraz in a cloud of foam and smoke. Chris quickly went around and ran to the weapons crate, grabbing the RPG, and hefting it to his shoulder.

"Claire, move!" he shouted. Claire ran to the other side and dived for safety, just as Chris fired the rocket launcher. Shiraz pivoted and was engulfed in a massive ball of fire. The crates and boxes exploded outward and the aircraft groaned, threatening to rip apart.

Chris grabbed Claire and helped her up. She cried out in agony and gripped her leg. A piece of metal had lodged itself in her leg. Chris pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and gripped the metal.

"This is going to hurt," he warned.

Claire nodded and gritted her teeth. Chris pulled the metal sliver and Claire screamed, her eyes wide. Blood spurted from her leg as Chris threw the metal aside, before tying the handkerchief around her leg.

"Thanks," Claire said, gingerly getting to her feet. Another explosion rocked the plane, further tearing the foundations apart.

"C'mon, we have to get out of here," Chris said, putting Claire's arm around his neck. They shuffled out of the storage area, with Chris kicking the door shut. He set Claire down in a seat and went up to the cockpit.

"Hey! We need to land! The plane's ripping apart!" he yelled. The pilot gave no response, so he grabbed the man's shoulder. The pilot slumped over, a bullet hole in his head. The autopilot switched off, an alarm screaming.

"Oh, crap," Chris muttered.

...

Claire drew in shuddering breaths, gripping her leg as it screamed in pain. Suddenly Chris had her up, strapping a parachute to her back, then doing the same for himself.

"Shiraz murdered the pilot. We're ditching the plane," he said. Chris swung the cabin door open and grabbed Claire, then jumped. The clouds flew by their faces as the duo fell, Chris clutching his sister tightly. All of a sudden, the Mexican desert appeared as they broke the cloud cover. Chris pulled the cord to his parachute and Claire did the same.

"Hold on!" Chris screamed over the wind. They landed roughly on the hard ground, Chris rolling in the dust. He threw off the pack and ran over to Claire, who struggled to stand. They heard a loud screaming overhead and watched as the plane crashed in the distance, creating a monstrous fireball that temporarily brightened the night sky. Their only mode of transportation was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Part I

Chapter V

Chris collapsed, Claire dropping beside him, in the cool sand, the billions of grains rubbing against his flesh like sandpaper. He breathed hard, his muscles aching from walking the unknown miles to the crash site. He lifted his head to see the burning wreckage before him. Chris coughed, his chest stinging sharply.

"Claire... Claire, we made it," he coughed. When he recieved no answer, he looked down to see that she had passed out. Instantly, his B.S.A.A. training kicked in, although terror gripped his heart. Chris rushed over to his younger sister and checked her pulse and breathing. There was none. Panic tightening his throat, he pinched her nose shut, opened her mouth, and tilted her head back. He took a deep breath and placed his mouth on hers, breathing air into her lungs. He alternated CPR with checks on her pulse. There was no change. Chris noted that her lips very parched. He checked his water canteen. There was barely enough for him. With fumbling fingers, he unscrewed the lid, and immediately dropped the canteen, watching in despair as the last drops of water were absorbed by the desert.

"No!" he screamed. Furious, panicky, and losing hope, he threw the metal container, and dropped down, dispirited. Instantly, he saw a small glimmer of light in a bush. He walked over to it, and saw that it was Shiraz's canteen. A small gleam of hope inside, Chris shook it, and was overjoyed when he heard the splash of water. He ran over to Claire, unscrewed the lid, and poured the revitalizing liquid into her mouth. Immediately, Claire began to cough and heave, wincing and groaning.

"Take it easy," Chris gently said, and held her down with one hand, giving the canteen to her with the other. "Drink this. You'll feel better."

"What about you?" Claire asked. Chris shook his head.

"I'm fine," he lied. In truth, he was parched and desperately needed water. But his sister was his priority. She needed to be healthy enough to aide in Brazil, and right now, she was in no condition to walk, let alone aide in relief. They needed to get to civilization, soon.

Claire took the canteen, still unsure, and drank. After she had drunk her fill, Chris clipped it to his belt and stood.

"I'll scout the plane for salvage. You stay here and rest."

Claire was about to protest, but Chris had already reached the plane. The B.S.A.A. agent kicked aside a piece of metal and climbed into the wrecked storage area. Shattered crates and the like were scattered about, along with metal, wires and products. Weaponry was everywhere. Chris batted aside a tangled mass of wires and stepped inside. He tossed aside the lid to an intact crate and looked inside. Jackpot. Packaged food; enough for at least two weeks if they rationed properly.

Chris grabbed a black cloth from the storage compartment and laid it on the floor. He began to put the food on it. When the crate was empty, Chris tied the cloth and scouted the rest of the area. He found sleeping mats and an RPD in one crate. In another, he found a bullet belt for a minigun, but no minigun. Six crate were empty, and one housed a frightened jack rabbit. The final crate was bolted shut and steel. Chris unearthed a crowbar and pried it open. The bolts fell to the ground. Lifting the lid, Chris stared in awe. Inside the crate was a silver Desert Eagle, Python, and Wa2000 sniper rifle, complete with magazines and a stun rod. Chris quickly shut the lid, and grabbed the case, racing back to Claire, who snapped at attention.

"We'll camp here tonight, and travel to the nearest town tomorrow and find a ride to Honduras. From there we'll go to Venezuela and then Colombia."

Chris dropped the mats on the ground, unfurling them beside each other.

"What's in Colombia?" Claire inquired.

"Our new guide," Chris said. "Sit tight, I'll get some firewood."

Chris jogged back to the wreckage and returned with a pile of wood from the crates, a burning piece of metal. He tossed the wood to the ground in front of him and threw the flaming metal in. Soon, they had a sizable fire. Chris flopped down onto his mat beside Claire and stared at the stars. A thousand questions whizzed in his mind. Why did the B.S.A.A. betray him? What was waiting for them in Brazil? Was Umbrella involved in this? But, most of all, would they survive their current situation?

"Claire?" he whispered. But Claire was already asleep, her peaceful chestfalls giving no indication of the torment she had endured. Sighing, Chris rolled over and fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
